Son of both worlds
by Dragonknight007
Summary: It is am trying in a alternate way. please inform me if it is Ok.
1. Chapter 1

**The Juubi and the Lightning Thief **

**Summary: - After ending the fourth shinobi war Naruto become the New Juubi and decided to leave the elemental nation. He then appeared in USA and learned that this dimension is ruled by Gods. And they have children with mortals. Also are those monsters. Join Naruto on his new advanture. Godlike Naruto. Maybe harem.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson series **

**Story Start**

**October 10 night time**

We see a blond boy 3'4'' tall, tanned skin, sapphire blur eyes holding so much pain, loneliness and suffering pleading to the mob to stop the beating. Today the day when the village hero Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealed the Kyuubi in this boy, unknown to everyone except for few, his son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And the villagers specially civilian council spread the rumor that he is the Kyuubi reincarnate and preceded to beat him within an inch of death. But at the last moment the 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and his trusted ANBU saved him. But today the council managed to busy the Hokage and Naruto's ANBU guards by their friends who hated the blond to beat him to death. But today something will happen that will change his life forever.

A red haired women looking at least 20-25 years old (**A.N.:- think Kushina Uzumaki **) was at the head of the fourth hokage and mourning her husband. "Ohh, Minato look at what are they doing to our son. They spiting on your last wish to see him as hero just like I told you would happen. But no more, today will be end of his suffering as the time limit to stay in this plane for him is over. He will be staying with me now and learn everything from me as my son, the Kami, The Goddess of life and creation and ruler of the heaven."

Naruto is praying to any god that can hear him and saying "Pleas Kami save me. I cannot take it anymore. Why they hurting me so much? I didn't do anything to them. Then why they say that I killed a lot of people which I didn't. Please save me or just outright kill me if you also hate me so much."

Naruto didn't know but Kami heard everything and when she heard him say that so kill him if she hate him to she became downright pissed and in a white blinding flash appeared in front of Naruto in protective manner and said in a dead tone "Get away my son." And all hell broke loose. She just lifts her hand and made an orb of energy and said divine judgment. As with this technique the sinners will be turned to ash and the innocents will be left alone. Only she and her son were left there.

Naruto was speechless, as his prayer is answered. But to save him this lady come and actually vaporized the mob in one attack that made her his hero. But what he heard she said that made him wide eyes. 'Did she just refer me as her son? If so then where was she the last five years? I will have to ask.' Then promptly fainted.

It was then the 3rd and his ANBU came to the scene after sensing the energy surge. He was surprised that a dead person is alive and instantly on guard. He asked "Who are you lady? This can't be your real appearance as the woman you look like is dead for 5 years. And please step away from Naruto."

"Hiruzen, you failed to protect my son and I will take him from here to stay with his mom." Said Kami evenly

"Sorry you can't do that and you will have to come with me for questioning." 3rd said as he signaled his ANBU to restrain her and take Naruto to hospital.

"I was not asking your permission, I was telling you my verdict. Good bye hiruzen and see you much much later. If he wanted to come here then it is his choice. But if it was me I will never come to this place." With that Kami and Naruto flashed away leaving a group of astonished Hokage and his ANBU.

**Kami's court in her personal chamber**

Naruto is sleeping in a very regal and soft king size bed and his mother is sitting beside him, waiting for him to awaken. Two other women come to his room. They are Yami/Shinigami (**A.N.:- Think about Mikoto Uchiha**) and Tozi (**A.N.:- Think about Kurenai Yuhi**) the Nature Goddess sisters of Kami and aunts of Naruto. "How is he now?" asked Yami.

"He is fine for now. I don't know how he will react to this that I am his mother and I left him for 5 years. I can't bear it if he resented me for this." Said kami crying.

"Well if you have a good reason then I will stay with you. So let's hear it." Said Naruto surprising everyone. "What. You thought that I will be screaming on you why you left me to the vultures. Well too bad I am not going jump on conclusion without hearing the other end of the story. I am not an idiot you know; just pretend to be to survive." Said Naruto in even voice.

"Thank you Naruto for giving me this chance to explain this. As you see I am Kami, The Goddess of life and creation and ruler of the heaven, and the title I more proud and happy of is your mother. You are my greatest creation and I love you so much. As for abandoning you, you see when I gave you birth your body was not strong enough to handle the stress for dimension hopping. So I had to wait for 5 years to get you. I told hiruzen to take care of you. But looks like he did a poor job. I am sorry son that you had to endure the life of something you are not. Please forgive me." Kami said the last part crying

"It's not your fault mom. Human will always fear what they do not understand and then try to eliminate it of its existence." Naruto said wisely. What no one knew was that Naruto is as like if not more intelligent than any Nara in hat clan.

"What do you mean son?" she asked hoping that he not know about the sealing Kyuubi in him.

"Come on Mom. I know about the sealing dad did to me. As for her name, it's Kira. She and I are good friends. She told me everything about that day, about you and dad not being normal human and so am I. she said that she can't tell me about who you really are for some rules but did tell me about your human identities, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze the greatest sealers and Hokage." Said Naruto.

"You really are unpredictable son. Yes I was in my human form to find a mate so that he can be the father of the COP. And I meet tour Dad, Minato. But he was also in his human form from another dimension. Before you ask, by his family rule I cannot tell you about his identity, but he was sad for some reason. We spend time with each other for some time then fall in love. Then after 2 years of dating I became pregnant with you. Those 9 months was really the finest of my eternal life. Your father was also happy to. He sent his shadow clones to do his hokage duties at office and be always at my side. He always rubbed my belly and tells bedtime stories to you." said Kami. Then saw her side and introduced them to him "By the way they are my sister and your aunts, Yami and Tozi, The Goddesses of Hell/Death and Nature."

"Hallo Naruto-kun. We will have a lot of fun together. We will also train you the greatest shinobi of all time." They said in unison.

"Hell yeah. Let's do this. I promise will do my best and won't let you down." Naruto said with determination.

"We know Naruto-kun. We know. You will learn how to unlock you chakra, then learn to do the shadow clone jutsu. It will give you the memory that it will have collected, so you will learn at a faster rate. You will give the clones the work that you do not have to do physically and the real you do the physical conditioning with us like doing laps, crunches, sit-ups, jumping jacks, etc. etc. Also when you unlock your dojutsu, which is the mixture Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinnegan (**A.N.:- Think about Rinnegan with bluish white background and three tomoes in each ring.**) with no negative drawbacks. Come on we have a lot to do." With that Naruto went to sleep with excitement of the future and the time that he will spend with his family.

**After 10 years of his training **

Naruto is now 6'5'' tall man with tanned skin and sapphire blue eyes and slightly dark whisker marks, and now 15 years old. He is ready to go in the living world to do his job as Child of Prophecy (COP) to bring a lasting peace for at least 5 century. His mom assigned to gather all bijuus and absorbed them to ascend to the new Juubi and became the ultimate god.

His training was fully complete and ready for his job. In these ten years he is become someone that even the all the bijuus combined can't defeat him. For Kamigan he have all elemental and sub-elemental affinities and pretty strong one. He mastered them to the level where it will bend to his very will. Well it also happens to be he got his aunt Tozi's blessings. He can also gather Nature Chakra to enter in Sage Mode without any summoning contract. And his appearance become of the Phoenix (**A.N.:- Think about Toad Sage Mode instead of orange pigmentation it is red and red eyes and slit horizontal pupil**). His favorite elements are Wind, Water and Lightning. His mother told him that his father commands Lightning and to lesser level Wind and she liked the Water element better.

His strength and speed is truly remarkable. His speed naturally is on par with 3rd Raikage in his lightning armor without even trying. And can move in light's speed when he is trying. His strength was greater than Tsunade's punches where he can destroy mountains with just a single punch.

His Kenjutsu was best. He made a sword with Juubi's fang which he got from his mother, his youki and Celestial Bronze the strongest metal in the existence. His mother told him that he will know why she suggested about that metal. The blade was a beautiful silver white O-katana with a round hilt and blue handle and white diamond shape markings and sheath was blue and had a golden ribbon to it so that he can tie it to his belt. He invented a sword style The '**Dark Slayer Style**'. This is a quick draw and evasive maneuver, ultra speed based style. He mastered it to the level where any dojutsu can't follow his quick draw. Also for his youki it was able to use time-space continuum for slashes. It was a deadly blade and only he can use it. As safety precaution he made a seal that will judge the holders heart ant emotion. If the holder is friendly of pure heart it will be very, very heavy so that no one can lift it. If the holder is enemy or has dark heart the blade will incinerate the hand of the holder instantly.

He trained with Kira to control her youki and other demonic jutsu and mastered them. With his mother he learned and mastered the Kamigan. The Kamigan was actually what from the sharingan and rinnegan and byakugan came. So he has all of the rinnegan and sharingan abilities like with five major element he also now can use gravity, he also can use six paths of pein, kamui which was his favorite, Tsukoyumi, ammaterasu, sussano, izanagi, izanami without going blind, kotoamatsukami whenever he wanted how many times he wanted. He also mastered the Gentle Fist and able to his element with it. He was a seal sage too. As his mother told him. He can do any and all sort of things with seals. He also learned his father's Rasengan with added elemental chakra and Hiraishin Jutsu to the level where all he have to do is to visualize to where he want to go. For this his mother gifted him a pair of white wings so that he can fly. And just hugged his mother tightly saying 'thank you' again and again. He never let his power goes into his head. He knew that when he becomes arrogant he will die.

He wore ten levels of seals. Each level will unleash 50 times more energy than the previous tail. In his fully sealed form his reserves were at least 5 times more than all 5 kages combined. And seal to suppress his power level to civilian level just in case. So, heheheh you got the picture.

"Good luck son. Show them that you are Kami's son and fear no one. " said his Mother.

"Yes mom and I will be back in some times. Don't worry I got this. Just sit back and enjoy the show." Said Naruto as he teleported away to Konoha where Pain or Nagato was destroying Konoha.

**At Konoha**

It was not a good day for konoha as out of nowhere this Akatsuki leader came and started to destroy things to find Naruto as he is the kyuubi jinchuriki. After Naruto was taken away the civilian council told everyone about his Jinchuriki status and some people was mad and some were understand the reasons and never thought of him as a demon but it's jailor. Mostly the Shinobi population was in his side and civilian were the opposite side. (**A.N.:- Everything was like cannon only Naruto was not there and they pulled together somehow.**).

"Where is kyuubi container. Give him to me or I will kill everyone of you." Said Nagato as he was destroying everything in his path. Some jounin said "The Kyuubi brat isn't here. He was taken away by his whore of a mother." Then it happen. The jounin is sliced in half by a silver white katana. "Never insult my mother you trash." Said a voice.

Nagato looked at the appearance and said "And you are?"

"What! You can't recognize your own target. So you are the one who did this and wants his farce of peace by collecting all bijuus and wage a war. Let us see how you can fight me." said Naruto.

"So, you are the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Where have you been for last 10 years. No matter, come with me so I can extract the bijuu from you so the everlasting peace can be attained. You can't defeat a God." Said Nagato.

"You, a god. Please you can't even come in here in your real body. And you think yourself a god. Those eyes of your are pathetic compared to mine." Said Naruto.

"How do you know my secret?"asked a surprised Nagato.

"You are a fake god, where I am the real one. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, but she is actually is Kami, the Devine ruler of life and creation. So you can see you can't defeat me. so be a good boy and hand over the bijuus so I can take them with me for a peaceful life." Said naruto

"NO. I WORKED TOO HARD TO FAIL LIKE THIS FOR SOME KAMI'S SON WANNABE JINCHURIKI. **SINRA TENSEI.**" Shouted Nagato.

Naruto just avoided it and said "Don't say I didn't warn you. Now fake god, watch the wrath of the true god, **SINRA TENSEI.**"

**Meanwhile**

"Who is that? I don't know him." Asked Sakura.

"That's Naruto. The Son of Yondaime. Who was taken from this village 10 years ago by his mother." Said Tsunade the Godaime Hokage.

"So that baka is this Kyuubi Jinchuriki that the man is killed this many people. And what is he mean that he is god and kami's son. Is he another one with God complex." Shouted Sakura hotly.

"No Sakura. He really is son of Kami. He was taken away by his mother who is actually died on the his birth. That's mean she was in her human form. Let us pray that he can save us." Tsunade prayed.

**1 hour and a very good battle later (Like cannon but no Kyuubified Naruto, just Naruto kicked his ass)**

"Good bye Nagato. You give me a good fight even if I used only 5% of my true power." Said Naruto.

"So you really are Kami's son. Please make peace to this world, I could not do this as I was lost my path. And please take care of Konan. She deserve much better than this. Thank you Naruto." And at this Nagato passed away with a smile knowing peace is coming. Konan also cried at the loss of her last friend. Naruto just hugged her and let her cry.

"You will be coming with me. From now on I am your friend as well." Said Naruto smiling which made Konan blush and nodded. Naruto took the bodies of Nagato and Yahiko and sent them to his personal dimension for proper burial.

Then he came to the village and to his father's mansion to take rest. The next day he was summoned to council meating

**Council Hall**

"What do you want. I am busy. I have a mission to complete." Said Naruto without any emotion and care.

"You show respect us demon. It was because of you this village is almost destroyed." Said a fat civilian merchant.

Naruto thought to take a page from Kakashi "Sorry! Did you say something?"

"Brat. You…." Started that but Tsunade stopped him.

"Where have you been Naruto for last 10 years." Tsunade asked .

"I was with my mother training. I release the Kyuubi, she is now with my mother. Mom gave me a mission, after completing it I will be gone from here to stay with my mother. "said Naruto.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU INSOLENT BRAT. WHO GAVE YOU THE ORDER TO GAVE AWAY OUR WEAPON TO SOME ONE. TSUNADE EXECUTE THIS BOY. IF HE DON'T HAVE THE KYUUBI THEN HE IS NOT USEFUL TO US." Danzo said rather out of character as he portrait himself to be emotionless.

"Sorry you can't kill me. You cannot even come 5 feet range if I don't want you to be." Said Naruto not even looking at him.

As if to test this 4 ROOT ANBU tried to kill him but coming closer within 5 feet they just blasted away leaving nothing but ash.

"Danzo you just tried to kill me with ROOT ANBU which is supposed to be banned. So you will now die. As you are already on my list." Said Naruto. Then he just summon black fire and before Danzo could react he launched it to him and Danzo is nothing but ash. Then he recaded the flames.

"Now I am on a mission to retrieve the bijuus from my mother's order as she is disgusted as how they treated the bijuus as a weapon which supposed to be guardian of this land so Tsunade I will be very grateful to you if you send some messages to the Kages to meet me at Iron country for a summit. Good day gentle men and ladies." Said Naruto as he flashed away.

**2 weeks later at Iron Country**

""Lord Miffune, these are seals that negated any kind of space time ninjutsu after coming into area it used, so please can you place them everywhere in this castle." Requested Naruto.

"Ahh of course my boy. So you are the god, the Son of Kami. Never thought that I will see someone who is literally a god." Said Miffune smiling.

"No Miffune –dono I am not fully a god now. Take care of this. Thank you." Said Naruto.

**1 hour later at Meeting Hall**

"We all here as the Akatsuki has captured almost all of the bijus as only the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is left. So they must be stopped. They captured my brother. That Sasuke uchiha was the one. So we should join together and try to fight them." A, The Raikage (**A.N.:- Check the anime how he is looked.**) said.

"I agree." Said Onoki(**A.N.:- Check the anime how he is looked.**)

"I agree too. By the way who is that young man behind you Hokage-dono." Asked Mei (**A.N.:- Check the anime how he is looked.**).

"Well I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, but she is actually Kami. I am here to tell you the order mother gave, is that I took all the bijuu so this meaningless wars not happen anymore. This is why I requested Hokage-sama to call this meeting so I can tell you the decree my mother gave. If you fight anymore than the whole existence of elemental nation and its history will cease to exist for a new beginning. " Said Naruto

"This is absurd. I will not believe this. If you tried to take any bijuu from us it will be war against you." Said A, and Onoki.

"You never given any choice in this matter, neither were you Madara Uchiha or should I say Obito Uchiha." Naruto said Looking up.

"So my pet has come after 10 years. And what I heard about you being the son of Kami. You better be ready to call me your master because soon you and your whore of a mother will be licking my feet HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." Obito said laughingly.

Naruto just made an energy whip and slashed Obito's shoulder. Obito screamed as his shoulder bleeding and thinking why his Kamui isn't working. "For that comment I will give you a death that even aunt yami will shiver. Oh if you are thinking why your pathetic Kamui trick isn't working I put some seals in this castle that negate all type of teleportation technique except me. So get ready to die." Said Naruto as he unsealed yamato and slashed him again.

Obito panicked and tried to run but a Rapid slash later which his head was severed from his neck ending his life. Then Sasuke came barging in to kill the Hokage. "So this dobe killed that pathetic man. Better, now it is time to die you senju bitch."

"No. it is your time to die." said Naruto as he used judgment cut to end his life.

"Now all I need to find this Kabutomaru. Ahh thank you Obito for giving his position." Said Naruto as he vanished from there leaving 5 gob smacked leaders and their guard.

"So here you are leach." Naruto said after appearing behind Kabutomaru. "So you came to kill me, but can you a brat kill me." said Kabuto smugly only feel a blade got through his gut as he never thought that NAruto would be this fast.

"Yes I can kill you." With that he severed his head. "Now to summon the Gedo statue." After a series of hand signs a dragon like statue appeared and with it he vanished to his mother.

**Kami's relm**

"Mother I came back with the bijuus." Said Naruto happily.

"Good my boy. So how was the village? Tried to get you under the thump." Asked Kami smiling after seeing her son after some time.

"Yes. You know them always power hungry. Oh I forgot to take Konan-chan from Konoha." Said naruto worriedly.

"So who is this Konan-chan. Girlfriend of yours." Asked Kami jokingly already knew the answer.

"No mom. She is just the friend. You saw the battle between me and Nagato." Replied Naruto.

"Yes I know. Don't worry she will be fine and stay with me. Now for the merger process." Said kami seriously.

"Yes. But I don't want to absorb them. They will stay separated but I will take their chakra which they recover in 1 year time. So how about it." Asked Naruto.

"Excellent. So they won't be ceased to exist. But sochi tell me truthfully are you doing this for Kisa. " she asked

"Yeah mom. She is my first friend and I started to love her in this 10 years. So I can't let her die. So will you help me." asked Naruto pleadingly.

"Of course sochi. Now let's get started." With that a painful process started as naruto absorbed the bijus power and ascended to Juubi which for him was a Phoenix. The other nine bijus then taken their human form which was female, all of them, and bowed to Kami then to Naruto "My lady and Lord we are at your service."

"Don't bow to my friends, let's rest for now and meet with kisa-chan, she has been waiting to meet her siblings for a very long time." said naruto happily which everybody obliged.

With that Naruto, Kisa and her siblings were talking to themselves when Kami came and said "Sochi it is now time to depart for your father's realm. There will you meet your father who is a god too. But he will claim you as it is their rule, but I think you know who he is. I bought a land near a forest for you at the city called New York (NY). You just have to build the house. You know the language and customs of their, so you don't have to worry. There will be de-aged to the age 12 and join Yancy academy. I already admitted you there. Use this seal to hide your energy signature and level. There you also read the Greek Mythology for future reference. "

"I will mom. But can I come later to visit and others." Said Naruto pleadingly.

"Of course you can. How can I live without you? Now be a good boy and hide your power. There everyone is civilian so try to hide your special abilities. Good luck son." Said Kami as she hugged her son. Naruto hugged her back and with a teary smile he disappeared in a portal for NY.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Juubi and the Lightning Thief**

**After getting a suggestion that why I am using the Yancy academy and don't use another approach because Naruto is basically a god to begin with and after absorbing Juubi he has no equal. So I am changing the fact that he will not be going to that academy and meet Percy later. So please correct yourself that the fact that I wrote in the previous chapter that he will be going to Yancy academy. Bye**,** Bye.**

**Story Start**

**Forest area 20 miles away from Manhattan**

It was night time in the forest. Every animal was sleeping. There is some breeze and the nature is really peaceful. Suddenly there is a yellow-red flash appeared and animal and forest was startled. When the flash is subsided there is a tall blond spiky haired boy wearing a black muscle shirt, black ANBU pant, steel toed boot and a red overcoat with black fire licking on the edge. This is none other than our hero Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Nidaime Juubi and the COP and Kami's son.

To familiarize to his surrounding he entered into Sage Mode and feel the forest and the city. He estimated that city is almost 20 miles away. He also noted that here humans only have chakra level to survive but also noted an unknown energy and also its negative side that is surrounded the positive side of that energy.

He also sensed sometime a type of mist surrounding the area. It was as if someone applied a large scale genjutsu on people. So he let go the Sage Mode and decided that he will not interfere unless it's absolutely necessary. He also noted that the natural energy of this world is not very clean. After he reached the road he got the answer. Pollution. Humans here advanced in the technology but also corrupted the nature.

**Mount Olympus same time**

Zeus and other 12 Olympians were on a meeting. They just sensed a medium god power level just appeared out of nowhere. So they were on an emergency meeting. "Someone just entered this dimension by creating a dimensional rift. Someone search it, whoever it is."

Hermes is about to answer but Artemis gasped. Everyone looked at her for an answer. She said "Not only that but it is able to tap into natural energy flow. But he didn't corrupt it or try to use this for evil. He just tapped it and let it flow within him. It's like he is one with the nature."

After hearing this everyone is bug eyed. An unknown entity with god level power can tap into natural energy be at harmony with it is not an easy feat. Zeus is thinking 'could it be someone from elemental nation. They are also able to tap into natural energy after mastering the Sage Mode. Let's see. I wish it is Naruto though, I so wanted to see him right now. I don't know if he could forgive me for sealing the fox in him.'

Then he ordered "Athena and Artemis search this entity and destroy it if he is an enemy. Or just watch it if it's intentions is not clear." Artemis then said "No need. It's just disappeared. Like it was not even there." Zeus is frustrated and said "Then go to human world and try to find it. Meeting dismissed." With that the Athena and Artemis got to work. They didn't know that this mission will change their lives.

**Human world next day**

The next morning he reached the city. He noticed that he was in his 11 year old body. He was having a panic attack then he thought that this was a surprise him from his mother. A chance to have a normal preteen life to enjoy.

He was strolling on the street when he met a man who was in his mid twenties and his Kamigan and Kotoamatsukami to get the general knowledge and language. Fortunately, for Naruto this man was a spy for government (CIA) and was on leave between missions. He is now in a city Manhattan which is a big city of United State of America. The currency of this place is dollars. He then got the governmental knowledge from this man and how to create ID. So he let go of the man and used his 'Creation of all Things' and created money, ID and some papers for a land that shows that he is living there for 10 years and use his Mokuton to build a 2 story house with three bedrooms, a dining hall, a kitchen 4 bathroom and a hot spring.

Since he looked a teenager so applied in the MIT chosing Applied Science, Metallurgy and Greek Mythology and Reverse Engineering. He started to work at a restaurant as a cook and sent a clone for his studies. He could not make more than one. If he does then the owner of that mysterious energy may be alerted. So his journey started as a normal human. No war or fighting. Just his studies, his job and his training with gravity (GS) and resistance seals (RS).

Because after the last seal applied he needed to use some of his ninja like speed and super strength abilities. Also he started his Uzumaki Kenjutsu style, the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu he got this knowledge from his mother after she told him about the clan she favored. A katana based, ultra sonic, speed based sword style. He also didn't know that he caught some of the higher god's attention.

**3 Years Later**

After 3 years he has a degree on Applied Science, Metallurgy and Reverse Engineering. He also memorized the Greek Mythology. After thorough researching and as his mother told him that his father has total control over Lightning and to a lesser control over wind and being a god he concluded that his father is Zeus. After getting this he also concluded that the monsters are also real. So started research about it and come to understand about the metal of his sword that his mother suggested as only this metal can injure them.

His training is come a long way. He can move at Kage level speed with GS and RS. His strength was on par with Tsunade's 100% strength while he didn't use chakra (Everything in sealed state.) He mastered his Kenjutsu style. He can handle a full two Kages and defeat them without get any scratch. He forged one pure black and one silver white pistol (Ebony & Ivory). He also put chakra and his new creation fingerprint scan seal, what he learn from that spy like blood seal, so only he can use them. He also put seals on the clip to create a connection to a pocket dimension which filled with celestial bronze bullets. Also these guns being made with chakra conductive metal can fire condensed burst of chakra and elemental chakra bullet without any sound ranged from kill shot to stun.

He made a training ground beneath his house using seals. His weapon forge is also there. The barrier seals are designed to use multi level of gravity seals and can withstand his full seal release form even his full ten tailed form and his full powered Bijuudama and nobody can sense it.

After witnessing a Fury that was tried to harass a demigod as his energy signature suggested, he started research on how to kill them. After some discreet experiments on that Demigod (and erasing his memory), he found out that they track them with their godly energy and aura. So he created a seal that will block their aura to a certain limit. They will be able to track them but after coming close 100 feet circle of them they will not be able to pinpoint their location. He then used Yamato on them and successfully eliminates the monster. But for him he can totally erase his existence from the face of the earth.

He was thinking about to move out of this place as he is became bored from this place and he have enough money so decided to he can go to a world tour. So he decided he will go. He already bought a Lamborgini car (My favorite) for this.

Naruto was closing on his house after working on the restaurant but sensed something that made him in instant guard. He slowly and stealthily sneaked to the energy signature and what he saw make him happy. He just saw a goddess…literally. She had auburn hair that reminded him of Mizukage's hair and had the strangest shade of silvery yellow eyes he's ever seen, the only place he saw the same color was of the moon. She was a beauty almost breathtaking honestly. She walked to one of the tree that he made with Mokuton and enchanted something on her language and the tree shook violently and a bow and some arrows made from it. Naruto saw this and made his presence known.

"Thank you for getting rid of that tree. It was acting weirdly, I mean, come on I swear I sometimes heard it speaking or something. You must be thinking of me some kind of idiot aren't you?" Said Naruto.

"You can see me." Artemis asked after shaking her flabbergasted look.

"I have eyes you know. Of course I can see you. By the way my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Said Naruto.

"Artemis." She didn't have to lie to him.

"After Goddess of Moon and Hunt. Kind of suits you. You have a glow that can give the moon a run for his money." Said Naruto.

He didn't know but he could swear that he saw Artemis blush. He can't believe it; he just made the biggest man hater blush by his comment. Then they talked about men and women.

"Well for a man you are not so bad you know." Artemis said. She was not that complaining because she knew that the mist will make him forget about her. But didn't know that the mist have no effect on him. They talked for the rest of the evening and Naruto invited her in his home. She asked "Naruto what kind of girls do you prefer?"

"Seriously." She nodded. "From where I come from a place if you are last member of a powerful clan you have to take multiple wives. I got 10 of them because of something I inherited from my parents there is no limit to it. In fact I can marry my sister, half or full blooded, because incest is allowed there. I strongly dataset this rule but you can be helpless sometime and I am from two of the strongest clan."

Artemis after hearing this that he have to take multiple wives was enraged but hearing his reasoning could not help but ask "So you will marry anyone just so you can repopulate your clan. And if you have to marry your sister you will do it?"

"Hell no. I will prefer to end my line with me then to be with some women in a loveless marriage life. If the girls love me for me not for my name or money then I will marry them. And I will treat them equally and love them with all my heart and if my sister likes me in that way then I have no problem about it. As for the women I prefer well…. " he then looked at the sky longingly with a true smile and said "I prefer very powerful woman. Why would not I like them? I am a sucker for strong women. They can keep me and that ego of mine in line and I also like redhead or auburn color hair. I have kind of fetish for it. Its runs in the family. My dad also was fallen for my mother because she was a redhead and she was strong too and kept my dad in line."

Artemis sees his devotion to his future wife/wives she could not help but smile. After his life story she could not help but thought he deserve all the love he can. She could not help but thought that he will treat them fairly and she could not fault him about the incest thing as her family also used it. 'And he was a good looking, handsome, treat women with respect, fun loving and she also had auburn color hair maybe…, No, no bad Artemis you took a vow to not love any man but he is so respectful women. Ahhhh. Why am I acting like a teen schoolgirl for her first crush. I have to get out of here or I will go crazy.'

Artemis then stands up and moves to leave but turned and smiled at Naruto "Thank you naruto. I had a good evening. For a man you are very kind hearted and respectful. Good bye."

"I had good evening too. Good bye maybe we can see each other again." He said smiling. Artemis had a downcast look and muttered under breath "No we won't. Next time you will not recognize me." Then she left.

What she didn't know was that Naruto heard her and the moment she left the mist try to manipulate him but he resisted it and said smiling "Yes I will recognize you. Good bye Artemis the Goddess of Moon and Hunt and the most of all my half Sister. And if you like you can have a romantic relationship with me. And if my gut feeling is right which is always right we will meet soon." then he goes to his bed and fell asleep.

The next day he moves out for his tour sealing his house and training ground within a scroll and now going to New York for some supplies. Now it is night time and passing by a hill which has a pine tree on its top and Strawberry farm on its bottom. It was also raining and suddenly a lightning bolt struck a car and the car crashed. He stopped the car and went the car for any survivors and what he saw made his blood run cold. Because he seeing a Minatoure hunting a woman, a boy his age and boy who's legs are like goat…GOAT. "That's mean that is a satyr and the boy is a Demigod by the energy signature and that woman must his mother. No minatour, today no one will die but why Dad and Uncle Hades are after you?" thought Naruto. Then he went after the Minatour to slay him.

**2 hours before**

Grover (**We all know how he looks.**) pounding the door of the cabin of Long Island where Percy (**We all know how he looks.**) and his Mother (**We all know how she looks.**) went for a vacation for 3 days. Sally seeing Grover's disoriented look shouted to Percy "Percy what happened at the school? What didn't you tell me?"

Percy was terrified by his mother's enraged look because he never saw his mother this enraged before. So he told her about Mrs. Dodds, something about three old ladies at the fruit stand. His mom just stared at him looking deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.

"Get in the car. Both of you. Go!" she grabbed her purse for the keys.

They ran to for the car never noticing the fly on Percy's shoulder. After driving for an hour they were attacked by some bull man looking thing and their car was crushed.

They were now on foot running towards the half-blood hill to the simmer camp after the car was crashed by Minatoure and Grover is unconscious for the crash.

"Percy, get out of here. It is after you not me. I will try to stall time." Sally said.

"No mom. You will not stay here." Percy said.

"Percy…" she could not complete it as Minatour attacked them and managed to grab Sally. Just as Minatour was about to crush her, a blur came and cut its hand that was holding Sally and saved her.

**Present time**

Out of nowhere a blond, spiky haired boy come and sliced the hand which Minatour holding Sally. They saw their savior and wondering who he is and how he can hurt the Minatour.

"You just messed with wrong people. Minatour." He said coldly. The surrounding air of him started moving violently he said calmly with ram handseal and icily "**Suppressor Seal Release Level 1.**" And the power within him exploded. They feel some kind of power just rolling of him. They could not believe but they just saw the Minatour just whimpered.

**Back at the camp**

Chiron, Mr. D felt this energy and stunned. They rapidly rushed to the source of this energy.

**Battlefield **

"It's time for you to disappear again. Good bye Minatour. **Judgment Cut**." And with some rapid and extremely fast slashes later Minatour just turned to dust. He sheathed his sword and Yamato vanished again. He turned around and saw the disbelieving looks of everyone was giving him. He applied his seals again and the power they felt was vanished. He then saw Percy and his mother and said "Who are you and why this Minatour hunting you?"

"I am Percy Jackson and this is mother Sally Jackson. I do not know why this thing hunting us but my mom knows about this and we are going to this camp, said to be safe place for me." said Percy. Naruto nodded and about to question him again he saw that they are going to passed out, so he quickly gone to them and hold them so that they won't hit the ground.

Then he sensed some more people are coming and saw that a man, a centaur and a blond girl coming with disbelieving looks. He sensed that the man is god with energy level equal to his when he releases 3 levels of his seal. The centaur is his level when he release 2 levels of his seal and the girl is a Demigod like this Percy.

"So you must be the one in charge in this camp. Care to tell me as to what is this camp for? By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. But first let us take them to your medical bay for treatment." as Naruto took Percy and the girl took Sally and the centaur took the satyr for treatment.

Seeing Naruto is about to enter the camp and clash with the barrier the girl is about to warn him but stunned again as he crossed the barrier. Even the god and centaur also is surprised and asked "You are a demigod?"

Hearing this Naruto asked "How do you know that?" asked Naruto curiously.

"My name is Dynosisus, son of Zeus and the Wine God, this Chiron and Anabeth Chase. And because only demigods can cross this barrier. So you have to be one. But I also can sense the energy that we sensed 3 years ago. So that must be you. Are you know who is your godly parent?" asked Dynosisus.

"Yes I know who my Father is, but he does not know about my existence in here. I blocked it for the time so that I can be someone he can proud of. So in past 3 years I have been collecting knowledge so that I can present myself to him." Said Naruto.

"How can you do that? How can you erase your very existence from this face of this planet? It is impossible." Said Dynosisus astonish. Even Chiron and Anabeth were stunned.

"I have my ways. How do you think you can't trace me for 3 years. Where I come from this is as easy as breathing. Now we can close this matter for now and I will tell you about it more after these 3 are awake." With that he ended the conversation. "I will live at my car for tonight. I will come tomorrow for explanation." With that he Hiraishined away to his car stunning everyone again.

**Next day **

Naruto appeared in a flash of lightning in the big house. He saw Dynosisus, Chiron, Anabeth, Grover, Percy and Sally was there. He asked "You wish to know who am I and what power I hold."

Seeing everyone's nod he said "I am not from this world. I am from elemental nation, another dimension." Hearing this Dynosisus and Chiron were stunned but others were confused.

Seeing their confused looks Dynosisus elaborated "The elemental nation is in another dimension where sometimes we gods went for a vacation because time is move faster there then here. There happens to be ninjas that can commands element and various other things to a lesser level through an energy called chakra. They have their own Gods, legends, History etc. We gods can go there only in human form but we can use our powers to a lesser extent. But that's not explain about your godly energy level we sensed 3 years ago."

"Because I am not a human but not a god either, after something I have done with myself, I became a primal deity." said Naruto.

"Impossible. You cannot become a primal deity. Maybe you are just a delusional boy with primal deity complex." Dynosisus snorted.

"The power you sensed is my sealed, meaning base, level power. I am wearing now 10 levels of seals. Each seal releasing my power levels increases 50 times greater." Naruto said dryly.

"Prove it." Demanded Dynosisus.

"I can't. My father loves me too much. If I unsealed then he will come here to greet me. And I can't fully unseal my power here. Everyone in this camp will be dead because of the pressure it will create. Only in Olympus I can fully unseal my powers or in a battlefield where the enemy will negate much of it." said Naruto.

"Okay then let's go. They wanted to see you anyway." Said Dynosisus.

"Right. Let's go." Said Naruto. "And you Percy listen everything Chiron say. He will tell you what was happened yesterday and why." He said this to Percy.

After saying this Dynosisus and Naruto vanished to the Olympus, to meet his father.

**END**

**A.N.:- R&R. need a Beta. Please PM me for this.**


End file.
